


Marry Me

by Serade



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, I think I'm funny, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serade/pseuds/Serade
Summary: Laxus had no idea how to react. None.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [On Tumblr](http://seradeposts.tumblr.com/post/153618940903/marry-me-laxus-x-bickslow)

“Laxus! Marry me!”

Laxus almost choked on his beer. Slamming the pint down on the table, he bent forward, coughing violently. Evergreen would have jumped up to hit him on the back, but she was too shocked to move, jaw dropped and eyes wide. Freed did manage to get up and help the proposal victim.

Once he could breathe again, Laxus looked up.

“What?! The?! Hell?! Are you talking about?!”

“Marriage”, Bickslow declared, giving him an odd look. What the hell did Laxus think he was talking about? He wasn't mumbling, now was he?

Blinking back at him in disbelief, Laxus opened and closed him mouth a few times before giving up and simply staring silently.

He was pretty sure there should be important follow-up questions popping into his head right now, but there weren't. There was an eerie silence in the guild hall that was perfectly matched by the blankness he experienced.

A huge shipment had arrived in the upstairs department and he was not in any capacity qualified to deal with it. All that emitted from the enormous box was a repeating echo of the question, without a single hint as to how it ought to be processed or even approached without accidentally ending the world. He could swear there was a fine writing on the side that said Pandora.

“What?”, he finally managed.

“You know, when two people like each other, they can make a commitment…”, Bickslow began to elaborate.

“I know what it is! But…” Laxus was at a loss. “What are you talking about?”

“Marriage”, Bickslow repeated, a little slower this time.

Again, Laxus's mouth opened and closed, before he sighed and steadied his chin on a hand. “Why the hell would we get married?”

Bickslow looked somewhat surprised at that question. “Why wouldn't we get married? It makes perfect sense.”

Laxus shook his head in disbelief and Freed finally found his voice as well. “How does that make sense, exactly?”

“You two aren't dating behind our backs, are you?”, Evergreen wondered.

“Nah”, Bickslow waved it off. “You're the only one doing that.”

Shooting him a glare, Evergreen was about to defend herself, making it clear for the hundredth time that she was definitively not dating anyone, and especially not Elfman, because why the hell would she do that, that's ridiculous, what the hell are you even saying…

“No, I really don't get it”, Laxus stated and a small pout appeared on Bickslow's face.

“So you don't want to?”

“I didn't say that. I said I don't get it”, Laxus clarified and all eyes turned to him instead, even wider now.

“You are considering it?”, Evergreen asked and he realised what he had said.

Freezing in place, he could hear his heart pounding in his ears, and he was sure all colour had dropped from his face.

“Laxus?”

He flashed out of the guild hall.

 

 

 

“I wonder why he reacted so oddly to my proposal”, Bickslow wondered out loud.

“Odd. Odd. Wonder”, his babies chirped in equal confusion and he sighed.

After Laxus fled, everyone else seemed to turn into statues as well. He checked, it wasn't magic. They just all decided to stop moving at the same time. After waving a hand in front of a few faces without getting a viable reaction, he gave up and left as well.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [As requested](http://seradeposts.tumblr.com/post/153744560448/proposal-victim-omg-please-continue-it-i-need-to)   
>  I hope you like it!

Bickslow was bewildered. He didn't understand why Laxus had reacted so badly to his proposal. It's not like he was asking the man to donate an organ. He just wanted a hand. A finger, really. And he wasn't planning to chop it off. Laxus was totally overreacting, and so was everyone else.

Heading out of the stunned guild, he turned to the east. It was a bit to walk, but he knew the path by heart. A few hours later, he reached a clearing in the woods where he found exactly what he had been looking for.

Laxus was lying in the grass, eyes closed and hands folded together over his chest. All around him, small patches of burnt grass dotted into the lush green.

Shaking his head, Bickslow emerged from the thicket. “Well aren't you being dramatic.”

Laxus shot upright. Realising whom the voice belonged to, he exhaled.

Of course Bickslow would find him here. What the hell did he expect to happen? A tiny flicker of doubt still remained in the back of his mind, asking if all of this was real, if he was not just dreaming after all.

“You didn't have to flee quite this far, now did you? It's gonna be midnight before we get back, and that's if we leave right now”, Bickslow sighed.

“Night. Night. Get back”, his puppets chirped.

Laxus still didn't say anything. He just stared. It was real aright.

What the hell was he supposed to do?!

  


Not getting any useful reaction out of his friend, Bickslow finally flopped down beside him instead, relaxing back in the grass. They stayed that way for a long while, long enough for countless clouds to wander on by and the sky to darken a few hues.

“When the hell did you even come up with this idea?”

Bickslow turned his head.

“This morning.”

Laxus sat back up, frowning down at him. “Let me get this straight. You just woke up this morning and figured you would propose?”

“Pretty much”, Bickslow nodded.

“Bickslow! What the fuck?!”

“What?! I had a dream where we were married and really happy and it made perfect sense”, Bickslow explained.

Now Laxus was back to his imitation of a fish, gaping at him while grasping for words only to find none and closing his mouth again. This time, he did find something to say in the end.

“You proposed to me because of a dream?”

“Yea.”

“That's stupid!”

At that, Bickslow sat up as well.

“No it isn't!”, he defended. “Marriage is when two people stay together for the rest of their lives and I want to stay with you. Forever.”

Sighing, Laxus shook his head. “No. No, that's not it. There is a lot more to marriage than just staying together.”

“Like what?”, Bickslow asked.

“Seriously?”

“Yea?”

“You know…” Laxus rubbed a hand over his neck. “Stuff. That couples do.”

Tilting his head to the right a little, Bickslow gave him a blank look. “You mean like go on dates?”

Somewhat relieved that Bickslow didn't follow, Laxus nodded, “Yea, like go on dates.”

“We can do that. It sounds like fun”, Bickslow smiled and Laxus facepalmed.

“That's not…” He took a deep breath. “How can you not see that this is completely insane?”

“How's that? This sort of thing happens in romances all the time.”

“No! It doesn't! You're reading too much!”

“I don't think that's possible”, Bickslow waved it off and Laxus grumbled darkly.

“Apparently, it is.”

Silence fell around them anew, but this time Bickslow didn't let it linger as long.

“I honestly don't know why you're overreacting like this. I don't think this is particularly odd at all.”

“Well it is, okay?! You don't just ask someone to marry them out of the blue! There is a lot that happens before that!”, Laxus snapped. He was NOT overreacting! He was reacting in a perfectly measured manner! Bickslow was being a complete doofus!

“Like what?”

“Like a date, and going steady, and vaguely planing out a hypothetical future, and getting a ring! A lot of things!”, Laxus named a few, numbering them with his fingers as he went.

“Aright. If you wanna go on a date first, we can”, Bickslow smiled.

“That's not what I said!”

“You literally just enumerated what I should do before proposing”, Bickslow frowned.

Laxus groaned irritably. He knew that Bickslow could be peculiar. He knew the man had a tendency to come up with the craziest ideas, and that he didn't exhibit many behaviours that could be described as normal. Common sense was something to look for, and he had a much too lively fantasy. But this? This was too much. This made no sense, even by Bickslow standards.

“You are impossible.”

“You're the one that isn't making any sense”, Bickslow pouted. “First you say no, but then that's not what you said. Then you say date, but now you don't. If you really don't want to marry me than just say so. I get it if you don't want to stay by my side forever. I just really do want to stay by yours.”

Laxus was more than surprised by the declaration. Bickslow wanted to stay with him forever? Why? Where did this come from? When did this happen?

Absent-mindedly tugging at a few strands of grass, Bickslow mumbled, “If you don't like me, just say it.”

Laxus shook his head. “That's not fair.”

“It really isn't”, Bickslow stated.

Meeting the orange eyes, he spoke with sincerity. “Ever since I met you, all I've wanted was to be with you, to be at your side, always. When you left the guild, I had no idea what to do. Everything felt so pointless all of a sudden. I contemplated leaving Fairy Tail. It's not a home if you're not there with me. But I wouldn't have known where to start searching even if I would have left to look for you. The only thing I had left was the hope that you would be back eventually. I never ever want to loose you again. I couldn't. I can't. I need you. So that's why I'm asking. Do you wanna marry me?”

“I...” Laxus was at a loss. He understood that feeling all too well. He didn't ever want to loose Bickslow either. He wanted to stay with Bickslow. Forever. But this?

“I don't know, okay? This is way too sudden. You basically ambushed me.”

“It's not sudden to me”, Bickslow stated.

“I know.”

  


  


  


When the guild finally snapped out of their collective shock, loud and lively discussion began. What was that? What was going to happen now? What the hell?

The answer had to wait until the next day.

When Bickslow entered, everyone went quiet.

When Laxus entered just after, everyone got quieter.

All eyes on them, Laxus walked up to his friend.

“Yes.”

Bickslow frowned. “Yes what?”

“What the hell do you think?! Yes, I'll marry you, Idiot”, Laxus snapped and the folds on his forehead deepened further.

“I thought we would go on a few dates first? And go steady? And plan a vague…”

Laxus interrupted curtly, “I don't want to. I want to marry you.”

Realising that Laxus was serious, Bickslow threw himself the man, hugging him tightly and grinning over both ears.

“He said yes!”

That, the guild could process. Maybe was complicated, but yes meant party.

“What brought on this decision?”, Freed wondered and Laxus shrugged.

“It's just that he's right. It does make sense.”

“How?!”, Evergreen demanded.

A deep blush formed on Laxus's cheeks. “It just does.”

“That's not very reassuring”, she sighed.

“I don't care.”

  



End file.
